


fixation

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Choi Youngjae, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, as if that does anything to this pwp, guilt wank :(, youngjae's a writer and jaebeom does modelling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaebeom really didn’t need to know just how distracted Youngjae had been all day long, what kind of thoughts had plagued him while he had been trying to write a particularly challenging dialogue. How he had been shifting in his seat, as his mind had wandered to Jaebeom over and over again, the pictures he had seen not wanting to leave his inner eye.It was alright. Jaebeom would never find out, right? He didn’t need to find out.or: Youngjae gets to see Jaebeom's new photoshoot pics and gets off to the thought of his hands on him.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	fixation

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2021 and this filth is the first work i came up with this year <3
> 
> honestly, please don't take this too seriously,, i wrote it in like two days, on too much coffee and in between exams.
> 
> also very brief background information for this absolute pwp! it's an au where youngjae is a writer and jaebeom does photoshoots i guess. they're boyfriends! and mark's youngjae's roommate, that's it lol. it's nothing important at all but i mentioned these things in a few lines, so i didn't want to cause any confusion!

He had been doing this for too long.

Far, far too long, and to be quite frank, he had no idea how he would be able to look Jaebeom in the eyes the next time they would go out. His sweet and caring Jaebeom, who only ever gifted him with the softest of smiles. Youngjae knew it all too well, and yet his mind had been clouded with thoughts of Jaebeom for hours, which had started way before he had been even able to settle down after work, and… oh, how long ago had that been? He wasn’t sure, he had just wanted to lay down for a bit, since he hadn’t been able to write any more, and before he had known it… his hands had started wandering on their own.

It was alright, though. Jaebeom would never find out, right? He didn’t need to find out.

He really didn’t need to know just how distracted Youngjae had been all day long, what kind of thoughts had plagued him while he had been trying to write a particularly challenging dialogue. How he had been shifting in his seat, as his mind had wandered to Jaebeom over and over again, the pictures he had seen not wanting to leave his inner eye.

Why had Jaebeom even shown them to Youngjae in the first place?

Those photos, they… Youngjae had quickly closed the magazine back then when they had been sitting in a café a few days ago, and he had looked up to see a proud smile spread across Jaebeom's face. It should have made the whole thing endearing, really, but all that Youngjae had been able to feel was his face heating up and something else entirely starting to pool in his lower abdomen.

And once he had seen them, he couldn’t forget them. Jaebeom had gifted him the whole magazine, since he would get another copy later on anyway, and Youngjae had tried his very hardest not to flip through it every five minutes until he had simply hidden it beneath the pile of notebooks on his desk. Oh, but… Jaebeom pulling up his shirt ever so teasingly. His eyes sharp and dangerous, daring Youngjae to come closer, to look some more. Showing no shame at all, as he undressed himself for the camera, revealing his toned body for everyone to see…

Maybe it should have bothered Youngjae that Jaebeom was displaying so much skin in a magazine. In such a popular one nonetheless. But honestly, Youngjae wasn’t one for pointless jealousy. And he was very well aware that it was only a job, and all that he could think of anyway was how… how in the end, it was always him who Jaebeom came home to. It was Youngjae who could look at him as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted. Whenever Jaebeom stayed over and climbed into his bed, with nothing more than his underwear on. And it was Youngjae who he pulled close, as if it was the most everyday thing in the world, and never pushed him too far or into something he didn't want to do.

Jaebeom always treated him with so much respect. And Youngjae had been ridden with guilt as he had unbuttoned his jeans and thought of Jaebeom's dark eyes. 

It seemed so endlessly far away, that he had settled down after a long day, and he had long disappeared under his blanket, since he hadn’t been able to take the shame for much longer, and some time before, somewhere in the middle of his… endeavours, he had still scrambled off the bed, his legs shaky and his cock already leaking, and had stumbled over to his wardrobe. The box he had hidden there hadn’t seen the light of day in such a long time that he almost wondered how he hadn’t forgotten all about it already but now… now it came in handy all too well.

If Jaebeom ever found out just how quick Youngjae had been to return to bed and hide himself under his blanket, his newly acquired toy in one hand and the bottle of lube in the other, he definitely would mock him in disgust. No question.

Well, good thing he wasn’t here. And however guilty and however flustered, Youngjae found himself like this, laying on one side and facing the wall, as he reached behind him to lead the toy right to his stretched hole, while he was holding himself open with his other hand. Youngjae had stretched himself open enough, and he had been turned on for god knew how long, probably ever since he had looked at the photos back in the café, and yet he couldn’t help the hiss he let out when the toy stretched past his opening, the girth much wider than his own fingers had been able to deliver him.

Jaebeom's hands weren't big either, were they?

No. No, they really weren’t. They were a little stubby, with short fingers and a firm palm, they were robust and strong and so soft at the same time. They held Youngjae's hands as if they were something to cherish, not ever daring to be too rough, and with so much care and naturalness that Youngjae could easily forget that they were around his. They settled on his arm when Jaebeom had him wrapped up, a solid warmth keeping him protected and safe, and they were ever so gentle in his hair whenever the both of them were curled up in blankets, in Jaebeom’s soft bed, on the brink of falling asleep.

They… they also had been under his hoodie once, under Jaebeom's oversized hoodie, and they had slid slowly over his sides, over his back, palms pressing against his skin and fingertips ever so slightly probing into him -

Youngjae gasped at the unbidden thought sneaking itself into his mind, and he felt the toy slide deeper than expected, prompting another whine to come out of him, as he tried to adjust to it. Jaebeom wouldn’t want to do this but… but if he were here…

Oh. His hands… they would run up his thighs, grasp at their softness and for whatever they could reach, and they would spread Youngjae’s legs apart, throwing the blanket away to expose him, and they would move further up or down or wherever Youngjae would lead them, and they would -

Youngjae curled up beneath his blanket, pulling it up to his chin. It was hot. So, so hot, and he was so stupid and hadn’t gotten out of his hoodie earlier but he was more embarrassed, so the blanket and the hoodie would stay, as if he needed to hide from someone seeing him. He pressed his cheek against his pillow, the fabric cool against his heated face, and let out a whimper when he pressed the toy further, nearly bottoming out by now and the thoughts of Jaebeom’s hands on him and his fingers pressing into him leaving him breathless and exhilarated at the same time.

“Ah,” Youngjae let out, his body jolting at the pain that ran through him all of a sudden, and he took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. Ah, he needed to relax. He needed the satisfaction that his fingers wouldn’t be able to give him. He needed all of it and if he just relaxed for a moment, it would end up feeling so good. He wanted this so badly, his heart was hammering in his chest, and he bit down on his lip, stifling any more sounds that threatened to leave him.

With shaky movements he went in further and further, his legs already trembling with the strain, and he paused, his breath starting to come in short huffs, before trying to move the toy carefully. His fingers nearly slipped off with how they trembled and how slick it was and still, he tried adjusting his grip around the base, as he pulled it out a bit before sliding it inside just as gently as before, and it made him keen lowly in the back of his throat.

Youngjae jerked in surprise, his hand leaving his ass to clutch at the sheets beneath him. His dick twitched in interest when the tip of his toy brushed close to the spot he had wished to find, and he bit down on his lip when he flicked his wrist, hoping just to nudge against it one more time. It was there, somewhere, and he dared to move the toy a little faster, further out and deeper in, and a startled moan left him when he did find it, when he hit it with more eagerness than he had intended, which made him curl up further into himself.

“Oh,” he breathed, feeling his heartbeat pick up in anticipation, and before he knew it himself, his hips were moving to meet the movement of his hand, shifting eagerly to take the toy in deeper and faster. How quickly he had adjusted to its size when he had just wondered whether Jaebeom’s fingers would be much bigger than his own and now… now it wasn’t only Jaebeom’s hands that he was picturing. Oh no.

Oh, Youngjae could see it. Jaebeom looming over him, his hands pressing into the mattress on both sides by Youngjae's head, caging him in with his large body and his broad shoulders. And his eyes – the same piercing eyes from the shooting staring down at him, nothing of their usual softness left, replaced by pure lust and hunger and… and would Jaebeom ever look at him that way, though? If he knew what Youngjae was doing right now? Did he even find him desirable? Oh, but Youngjae could imagine. He could imagine the way Jaebeom’s mouth would part and imagine the gasps leaving him and his lips curling up into a loving smile. He was always so gentle, so caring, and he would take his time to ease himself into Youngjae and he would plaster his face full of tiny kisses, while giving Youngjae enough time to adjust.

Youngjae didn’t need any more time, though, and his hand started moving faster, a deep moan leaving him against his will, and he briefly thanked whoever was responsible for their work schedule and had given Mark the shift he was on right now because there was no way Youngjae would be able to keep quiet with the arousal that had been rushing through him for hours. He had never been one to be silent after all.

No, this wasn’t enough. Not enough without Jaebeom here and Youngjae let out a desperate whine, shuffling around a bit, so that he could reach down to his neglected cock, while he worked the toy into himself harder. He was so wet, hadn’t noticed himself becoming so wet, and his thumb swept over the head of his cock as he stroked up, not even containing the loud moan that left him. The pre-cum was drooling from his slit and he was so close and it still was not enough –

He felt so filthy. The squelching sounds of him fucking himself were filling the room and he was sweating so much in his hoodie that he threw away all of his self-consciousness and tossed the blanket off himself, the cool air that hit him almost making him shiver unexpectedly. But he was so close and so, so desperate that he sat up, the blanket falling to the ground in one motion, and got on his knees.

He sank down until the toy was deep inside him and he barely even lifted himself with each stroke, just grinding his hips down, so that the tip of the toy was brushing over and over against his spot, and his hands grasped at the bedsheet while gasp after gasp was leaving him. The sunlight was falling through his blinds, noon at its high point and the golden beams falling down on his bare legs, but he barely even registered any of it, or how late it had gotten, as his hips stuttered, the longer he abused his hole. His breaths came shorter and louder until everything that was able to leave him were tiny mewls and some variation of Jaebeom's name.

Would Jaebeom even allow him these useless jerks of his hips? Oh, he’d probably even coo at him, no matter how much of a terrible job Youngjae was doing, and tell him he was doing well, pull him down even more to have him closer, to give him more of what he wanted. It was just a needy, frantic race for release, though, and Youngjae wanted so much more and he wanted Jaebeom to be here right with him, to have him inside him instead of shamelessly imagining how it would feel to get wrecked by him. Youngjae wanted Jaebeom to use him for real, to fuck up into him with no mercy, with no regard to his ever so present gentleness. Youngjae just wanted to see Jaebeom just as needy as he was, to see him squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure and to hear him drawl out his name in that raspy voice of his – and the thought of Jaebeom’s hands gripping at his sides as he came into him was what finally brought Youngjae over the edge.

He had been doing this for too long. For far too long and he was exhausted and so, so aroused, and his breath hitched, as the orgasm ripped through him after so long, his cock twitching in his hand. His mouth fell open but the moan got stuck in his throat, while his whole body shook in blind lust. His hand kept moving, though, and thick ropes of cum squirted out of him and over his fist and luckily not over his hoodie, and he pressed himself down on the toy, riding out the wave as long as possible, until the only thing that he was able to do was to whimper, the overstimulation overcoming him in the next second.

His wrist fell limp and he winced when the toy slid out of him and onto the bed and he let himself fall down forwards, leaning himself onto his elbows and pressing his face into the mattress for a moment. He was panting and trembling and he was so goddamn filthy that he almost wanted to recoil from himself. And yet he had never felt this good, this satisfied, and he rolled over on his back, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and stared up at his ceiling. He let his clean hand ran through his hair that was falling damply onto his forehead.

“Jaebeomie…” he whispered, his voice quickly turning into a whine, and he hid his face behind one arm.

**Author's Note:**

> ... so this is the post-nut regret everyone keeps talking about, huh? is there a post-writing regret?


End file.
